cpfffandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Encounter
Created by: Shivuraghav5 This is the story of a penguin called Sam. Characters Sam Robert Gary Klutzy Robber1 Robber2 Story Scene 1: Sam's igloo Sam: I’m dead tired! Sam: Let me write in my journal Sam: Hmmm Sam: I’ve been travelling around and surfing today Sam: Yawn! ---------------------------------------Sam goes to sleep----------------------------------- Sam: It’s been a good night’s sleep Sam: I want burgers and a smoothie for breakfast! Sam: Nothing in the fridge!?!? Sam: I’ll get smoothies and go out for lunch. Sam: I’ll first see Ragg Sam: I’ll also check my lunch box and read the newspaper Sam: Wha??? It’s already six fifty-five AM!!!!! Sam: I’m late! Sam: Wait!! I don’t like my job anyway. Fancy someone liking to be a stupid tour guide? His salary is only two hundred per month! Sam: I’ll check my mail Sam: AAAAAAAAHHH! I can’t believe it!!!! It’s an EPF recruitment!!!!!! I’ve wanted to be in the EPF for ten years!! ---------------------------------------------Show the letter------------------------------------------- Sam: Lalalalala!! I’m going!!! Scene 2: At the town Robert: Hey Sam! What’s the hurry! Don’t you like your job!? Sam: Nah! I hate being a tour guide anyway! I got a new and better job! Robert: What new job? Sam: An EPF agent! Robert: Ha ha you’re joking!!! Sam: I’ll show you the letter! ------------------------------------------------Show the letter---------------------------------------- Robert: WOW!! Can I come with you??? Sam: As my best buddy OF COURSE!!!!!!! Robert: Thank you so much! Sam: Let’s go! Scene 3: At the EPF''' Sam and Robert: WOW! Gary: Here are your gadgets! Robert: So cool! Gary: Here are your weapons Gary: They are the laser and flare gun Gary: Use them wisely! Gary: And I almost forgot! Here is your phone! Robert: What’s the mission??!! Gary: Capture Klutzy! Sam: OK SIR!! Gary: Bye! '''Scene 4: The ski hill Robert: Where are we going? Sam: To the ski hill! Klutzy and robber 1 are at the ski hill! Robert: Let’s go!!!! Klutzy: KLIK KLIK KLIK Robert: Let’s get him! Robert: AAH!!! Robert: I’m trapped! Sam, this is all up to you!! Sam: YA! Sam: I’ve captured Klutzy but robber 1 escaped! Robert: Mind if you untie this rope? Sam: Sorry!! Sam: Done! Sam: Robber 1 & 2 are at the skatepark! Scene 5: EPF AGAIN Klutzy: :( Gary: Good work! Scene 6: At the skatepark Sam: NO! Robert: ACK! I’ll save you! Sam: If you try to save me, we BOTH will be shot!! Robber 1 & 2: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Robert: That’s for trapping my friend and that’s for stealing Club Penguin’s money!!! ------------------------------Starts hitting both of them--------------------------- Robber 1 & 2: OW! NO! OUCH!! Scene 7: EPF YET AGAIN! Gary: Here are eighty thousand coins for you! Robert & Sam: YES! Thanks! >.< Gary: That’s enough for you to buy a new igloo! Robber 1: :o Robber 2: +ANGRY+ Scene 8: Sam’s new igloo Sam: TA DA! Robert: WOW! By the way, please come to my igloo!! Sam: OK! Scene 9: Skyhopper’s new igloo Robert: TADA! Sam: NICE! Skyhopper: Thx! Sam: ;) Robert: THE END! Poll How good was the story? Bad OK Good Very Good Awesome Excellent Outstanding Category:Shivuraghav5's Fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Featured Articles